5 things not to date a cold ninjabot
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: They told me that there are 5 reasons not to date a ninja cold as Prowl. Life proved them wrong. Birthday gift for my little sister Sarah aka FunkyK38 DeviantART.


**Title: 5 things not to date a cold ninjabot**  
><strong>Universe: TFA<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Prowl x Sari<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: A.U. , Ooc, some mild spoilers for the third season, relationship mech x femme<strong>  
><strong>Rated: K<strong>  
><strong>Summary: They told me that there are 5 reasons not to date a ninja cold as Prowl. Life proved them wrong. Birthday gift for my little sister Sarah aka FunkyK38 DeviantART.<strong>

Sari P.O.V .  
>"When humans say that the world is full of surprises , please believe them . They are more certain than ever .<br>Why am I saying this ? Ha , ha , ha . Is the thing . There on Cybertron , there are some things that are taboo . Not that being bans. But , is that people get scared and keep their distance .  
>One of these things are ninjabots .<br>Cyberninjas were originally a kind of warriors who guarded proto-forms . They are also a force of intelligence thrown when the elite guard does not account for certain things . Not that they are not intelligent . But is that the folks at Elite has a somewhat limited view . And are mocking the cyberninjas because of their techniques .  
>Ninjabots are viewed as creatures that live in shadow, cold . It is true that they have control of their emotions . Otherwise , they can not learn the technique of the processor over matter .<br>Some ninjabots members are more sociable than others. But those who are more elusive are feared by society .  
>There are five things that people say to avoid dating coldest ninjabots .<br>1 -He \she will not follow you at parties or concerts ;  
>2 - He \ she going to love you, but hardly will externalize it .<br>3 - He \ she a will be a cold mother\ father with sparklings ;  
>4 - He \ she will hate everything that does not convey peace and tranquility ;<br>5 - He \ she will not want to talk much .  
>So here we go . In part , some things that are true . Okay. Really. I know that each person is a person .<br>Let's examine the topic by topic .  
>1 - It is true , he does not like that noisy parties , rock , funky . But he appreciates quieter parties . Once he disturbed me to go to a show of Enya . I do not want to go but I went anyway . So it was worth it . Now, I 'm listening to Enya . Ah , yes . I'll tell you a secret . Prowl is otaku . Lover of manga \ anime kind of magical girls . What does he accompanies me on anime convention . Only unable to persuade him to cosplay with me still . But soft water in hard rock beats both sticking up . I will have my moment .<br>2 - In part it is true . He does not kiss me in public . I thought it was a shame, at the beginning of dating . Then I discovered he was not to give reasons for the Bumblebee caused him (something that happens until today). But we walk arm in arm down the street . He's like a cat . It is affectionate, but not loving like a dog( dependent way ) .  
>3 - Well , I, Sari Sumdac , 32, tecnorganic , beautiful and delicious . I haven't children . But , I got bugs . If you want to know if the person you married is going to be a good father \ mother, see how he\she treats animals . After I got married , I left Detroit . I went to a quiet town. We live in a house full of plants . At present , I am on the porch . And my love is in the care of garden plants . We have 5 cats . Our animals are called : Sparkle , Ball , Felix , Princess and Cherry . He loves everyone as if they were our children . Currently, Cherry is rubbing my legs . I think she wants to eat . After a while, I get a little milk . Ah , I remembered . Prowlie gets silly when he sees babies in the street . I feel that he would like a baby, but never talked to me openly about it and even tried to force me into anything.<br>4 - It is true . Yes it is true . So we moved . Here he feels fine . I feel a little lack of movement of the big city . But at least have internet and videogames here . So , I never get bored. Well that , to spare time . Optimus Prime tells us some tasks to do during the week . Secret things , I can not tell. I'm already cyberninja too. At least , I finished my ninja basic training. And within 3 centuries , I dominate processor over matter . I was taught to appreciate the silence . As much as I love the noise , I have to appreciate the silence . Therefore , I can only hear things high on the headset . Remember, my loves . Marriage is an agreement . Sometimes you have to give everything to work properly .  
>5 - The ninja training does not say we should speak as little as possible . But rather to avoid talking nonsense . You know deep down that this is not bad ? I discovered that many people have a craving to speak . And it often generates irritation. So be quiet can reduce conflicts .<br>But Sari how you two can live together ? You are so different !  
>Yes , different nodes . But we're both stubborn with our quarrels . Ate different things , see the world differently . But I love by the way he is . Seriously , the vast majority of mechs is a bunch of idiots (excluding the ninjas and some of my friends ) . He accepts me as I am . Never discriminated against me for being a mutant . We're two rebels with a cause . The cause of him is peace . And mine is to reduce bore . And also of imbecility .<br>Do not be fooled . That ninja can be dumb . Simply put babies or pets near him . Say icy ninjabots are cybertronians who do not like idiots . Some see everyday life of Cybertron as a great idiocy . Therefore, they are well . Elusive , silences , a bit cold . But if you win the trust of one of them , you will discover a brave new world . Trust me . "  
>Note: <em>Do not get me wrong . But I love writing reflective Sari . It is very good. I imagine that after the upgrade and continuing the ninja training , she has to be made more reflective and a little less noisy . But even so , she still enjoys partying and heavy sound.<em>


End file.
